


Get it out - Whumptober 2020

by loveamongstars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveamongstars/pseuds/loveamongstars
Summary: Tani witnesses an attack on Steve.Prompt 6 "Get it out" and Prompt 20 "Field Medicine"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Get it out - Whumptober 2020

**Prompt 6: Please [”Get it out”] and Prompt 20 [Field Medicine**

Tani smirked as the car in front of her took a right turn, giving her a look at the car in front of that. A red Silverado, loaded with a longboard. Tani grinned. So Steve had been up at the North Shore, catching a wave before work. Work would be a bit different today for Steve, Tani knew as much. Danny would not be there. Danny was currently in the hospital, due to an unfortunate incident at work, which left him needing surgery on the leg. He would be back on desk duty in roughly a week. Tani herself had been up at the North Shore to check in on the turtle sanctuary before work and swim a little. She was glad Steve had taken a moment to himself, too.

She was about to honk to alert him of her presence, maybe make him laugh when a dark van overtook her and held steady next to Steve. The door opened and shots were fired. Tani screamed as she watched Steve loose control of the car…and drive off of the road, downhill. Tani had the presence of mind to slow down, so as Steve’s attackers took off, she hit the brakes and got out, only having to run back a bit.

What she saw when she looked down was horrifying enough to make her stop in her tracks The Silverado was bent, obviously, but what made it so much worse: The longboard seemed to have bumped up and smashed into the car. If she was unlucky it hit Steve and that would be bad news, if he was still alive, to begin with. One of those shots could have been fatal. She could be…trying to save a dead body.

“Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive. I don’t want to be the one telling Danny you died. Please don’t make me be this person,” Tani said as she slowly climbed down regardless, hoping for the best, fearing for the worst.

The previous moments were a blur, of pain, gunfire, and fear. FOr a moment he must have blacked out, because no recollection of how he got here, down that slope, would come to him. Even though he could see he was standing still, it felt like he was still moving. To say he was dizzy would be a clear understatement. To say he was in pain would also be a clear understatement. His left side felt like it was on fire, his legs had seen better days, his head was bad. There was not much he would say was not in pain. Slowly tried to lift his hands. One would listen to him: his right hand. He could lift it to his head. Aside from a bit of blood from various cuts, his head seemed to be fine, as much as he was dizzy. Now the rest of his body was a different story.

Steve slowly looked down. He was bleeding. His white muscle shirt was slowly soaking through with his blood. Two bullet wounds, one in the shoulder, too close for comfort to the heart, and the other too close for comfort to the liver. Yeah, that might be bad news. Worse news he found at his hand: the windshield and side windows had broken and had torn his hand up between ring finger and middle finger, to the center of his palm. That would be a bitch to heal if it healed. No wonder he could not move it, he wouldn’t be surprised if some tendons and nerves were damaged. To add to it the rest of his arm was cut in various places, some very deep. He was pretty sure one of the shards was actually stuck in his bone. Again, a bitch to heal. Luckily he knew he could move his leg and his back was bruised perhaps, but not broken. He could get out… if he could reach for the door. Just as he was about to try, a very familiar face appeared next to his car.

“Tani…? What the fuck are you doing here?” It took him a moment to really registered what mad luck he must have to have Tani there. Tani was strong, Tani was used to trauma. Tani could work in dire situations that required laser focus. She could compartmentalize on the spot. His chances of getting out of there instantly increased and so he calmed a bit before he even realized he had been panicking.

“Purely a coincidence. I drove behind you when you got attacked. How…holy shit your hand.” Steve saw her eyes widen in what seemed like part shock and part fear. He could not blame her, but then again, he was the one that felt this pain. He knew, however, that she would push it aside the moment he would talk to her, set her into action.

“I know… Can you open the door?” Tani nodded and pulled at the door. It took her a few moments, but the door was opened soon. However, that jolted the car, making it skid down a little. The jolting moved his side. He groaned at the sharp pain, caused by the bullet moving. That was bad, very, very bad. Luckily the car did not skid down further - for now. Now, they were both aware of how unstable the situation truly was.

Tani slid down to where the car came to a halt and without prompting, she used a shard she must have picked up to cut open his seatbelt and finally help him outside. This was where she got all business to get it done. She went through the motions like she did this every day. It was one of the reasons why he absolutely valued her. When it came down to it, Tani controlled the situation with what looked like effortless ease but was hard. Tani settled him against the tree, just in time as the Silverado shifted again. It was clearly so unstable, that it would slide down the rest soon.

“Tani, if you dare it… grab the medkit from the back of my truck. There is something we need to do.” She nodded and turned, accidentally hitting him in the face with her soft curls, but he did not mind. That was nothing compared to the throbbing he felt elsewhere. And she did dare it. Tani was fast, worked swiftly, grabbed the medkit, and returned to him. Her control slipped the moment she opened the medkit, though.

“What…Steve…I don’t know where to start…” She looked from him to the kit and Steve did not even have to ask what was the problem. She obviously knew how to use most of the kit, but she did not know what injury to start on. He however did. He knew exactly what he needed. For now, his mind was still sharp enough, but that would change soon, sadly. He looked at his hand, saw the steady loss of blood, and knew it was only a matter of time until shock set in.

“Did you call for help?”

“Of course I did. On the way down,” Tani provided. “Boss, what do I do first?” Steve had to think. What was the worst injury, meaning the one that could potentially end his life on the way to the hospital if things went wrong?

“Bullet wound in my side. You’re going to hate me for it, but I need you to try and feel how deep the bullet went.” The angle, the position. If he was unlucky his liver - or rather Danny’s liver - was compromised and then things might get really complicated, really fast, depending on how it looked inside there. His luck might have just run out. If they knew roughly how deep it was, they could tell the paramedics and they in turn could ensure everything they needed in the hospital was on stand-by.

“H…how do I do that?” She asked, unsure, probably hoping for anything but the obvious answer. He gave her a look. “No. No no no no NO! I am not putting my finger into you! I can’t put my finger into you!”

“Tani, you can.”

“But…I don’t have gloves, my fingers are dirty!” Steve gave her a weak smile at that.

“Do you think they cleaned and polished the bullet before they shot me with it? Tani, if it’s deep, we might need to warn the paramedics…and any moment could count. Besides, the longer you take on this, the more blood I lose, the more likely I am to go into hypovolemic shock, so would you please just do it?” Her nod was tiny. She looked very scared, he felt her. It was scary, but she had that. She was gentle as she inserted her finger into the wound. God, it hurt, as gentle as she was. 

“I…I feel it.” She felt it. So it wasn’t as deep as he feared. That was good. “Please don’t ask me to pull it out.”

“Just get it out.” His breath hitched a little as he realized the world began to spin a bit dangerously. That was not good at all. The floor seemed to come closer.

“You’re shaking…,” Tani whispered as she reached out for his face. “Sweating… you…are you…?”

“Going into shock? Yeah.” Damn, there was not much he could help her with anymore. He knew shock would get only worse from that point. He felt her dig in again with two fingers, tried to not scream, but he moaned in pain at least. Finally, she pulled her fingers out… and with it the bullet. 

“H…hand next.” It might be the last thing he could coherently tell her. The pain was slowly becoming overwhelming. He didn’t want to pass out, so he tried to focus on Tani, as much as she swayed. He guessed she didn’t sway, but his mind played tricks on him. It got worse as she started to handle his hand. The pain was excruciating as if she put fire on his entire arm. He could not hold back a scream.

Tani hated to hear his scream, but she hated the silence that followed much more. One look confirmed that he was passed out, she was just not sure if it was a curse or a blessing at that moment. She decided on the later when she finally heard sirens and saw the ambulance pull up. She waved at them.

“Help is here, Steve. You will be fine.” At least she hoped so. She walked towards them and relayed the info and then hung back, out of the way until Duke pulled up to take her statement and the plates she remembered. Duke told her to go home, but she refused. There was no way she could go home. She asked where they brought Steve and found out it would be the same hospital Danny was in. So she drove there. 

After talking to the staff, she made her way to Danny’s room. She knew she still had Steve’s blood all over her. And Danny saw it instantly.

“Why are you bloody? Whose blood is that? No, don’t tell me, it’s Steve’s, isn’t it? What did the crazy bastard do now?” Tani didn’t know why, but it felt like something snapped at her and she began to cry - hard.

“He didn’t do anything. Someone just shot him on the open road, crashed his car. He’s in bad shape…on the way back from surfing and…” She moved to Danny, who opened his arms for her and she just snuggled into him and accepted the hug. 

“You witnessed it all and helped him. He will be fine. He’s Steve!”


End file.
